teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
RYFUBA
"Do I '''have' to catch them all?"'' - RYFUBA when receiving the Pokédex RYFUBA (リュフバ, Ryufuba) (pronounced "REE-FOO-BAH") is the 10-year old main protagonist and self-titled Salsa Prince (or Salsa Princess when Emperor RAISIN decrees it) of Team Four Star's Pokémon Platinum NUZLOCKE. An isolated kid on debt and stranded in the holes (like from the book/movie Holes) of boring ol' Twinleaf Town (a hick cult town where everyone is brainwashed to love Pokemon) is forced by unlikable hyper-active over-excitable dimwitted "friend" DROKUMA, the Martial Arts disciplined Professor Rowan, and Yandere Dawn who were all passive-aggressive towards him, to catch and learn to love his Pokemon. RYFUBA escapes free from the hole they put him in and takes on his challenge traveling the world in the Sinnoh Region, raisin' hell with his dead-eyed happy, excitable, and also slightly Fat Pyromaniac Piplup partner RAISIN and his royal servants/court/armada the Grapes of Wrath of House RAISIN/RAISIN Empire. RYFUBA's Pokémon Philosophies are very much in sync with Cyrus'. RYFUBA is the type that quickly plows through the adventure going through any lengths to get what he wants (for example his Wii... little did he know that he is actually borrowing the Wii from Riley (also known as Ri-Wii) one of RYFUBA's nicknames is Wii-FUBA). Finding the apparent Pokemon cult headquarters, RYFUBA declares Celestic Town to be the Salt Lake City of the Pokémon world. He defeated the Pokémon League and Cynthia to become the Sinnoh Pokémon Champion, but he doesn't give a shit, he just wants to play his damn Wii. Appearance RYFUBA wears a red beret with the Four-Star Dragon Ball on it covering his Light-Blue hair (you gotta have Blue hair), blue eyes, a blue jacket, red shirt, white scarf, black pants along with yellow tennis shoes, and a white and blue backpack. He wears a Pokétch watch which he jokingly uses the calculator to spell things like "BOOB" and "BOOBIEZ", or uses the Pedo-Meter to keep track of his every step. After traveling through the Great Marsh and Snow his clothes are filthy and smell disgusting. RYFUBA's face looks like a mix of a generic anime protagonist and Grant's funny smart and handsome face. His height is 4'8 and his weight is 88.3 pounds which according to BMI makes him a healthy boy (despite his Gym Badges being super-glued to his chest... literally... at least pridefully he constantly shines them at every chance he gets to make them sparkle/spark). RYFUBA wears a long headband (like Ryu from Street Fighter), it is light-blue and has the word "Wii" on it. In memory of CLEO, RYFUBA painted 3 cat-like whiskers on both sides of his face/cheeks, in memory of FULTON, He drew his patterned spots on his jacket and pants, both are for RAISIN, to remind him, who he (the emperor) is fighting for. RAISIN as a 11.5 pound Piplup rode on his head and thanks to the exercise of carrying/pulling as Prinplup/Empoleon along with the throne and rickshaw/Royal Yacht called the S.S. Napoleon, RYFUBA (a 10 year-old) is quite muscular like LAKIGR became if not more so. RYFUBA in Pokemon Contests wears a Tuxedo given to him by his mom, while he does indeed have interest in the Contests he also really likes to wear the suit elsewhere too (however other people told him removing his hat reveals his messy hair... perhaps wearing a Rose in his mouth would somewhat counteract that). Personality RYFUBA describes himself as a Pokémon Medium and Logician/Tactician/Prime Minister rather than a Trainer as he is capable communicating with them, he is chill and soft-spoken typically talking with a quiet to normal pitch voice, having no Dad in his life and no understanding of the world outside of Twinleaf Town and seeing the world as disappointing, he exhibits an introverted, sceptical, paranoid, passive, and careless attitude and would rather stay put in his house (either using his PC to look at Poké Sluts.com (but forgets to delete his search history), or play his Nintendo Wii, video game series like Brawl, Mario Galaxy, and Donkey Konga). RYFUBA is of Hispanic descent and while he is uncomfortable/embarrassed/self-conscious talking about it (especially if his mom Johanna brings it up to other people), he really likes Salsa Dancing and Contest Performing, it's likely that's two of the reasons why him and Fantina like each other (besides RYFUBA finding her French/Borat accent and Broken English to be enjoyable, entertaining, and understands the words she says), another being they have similar backgrounds, the more introverted RYFUBA comes from a cult town isolated from the rest of the world, and the more extroverted Fantina is an immigrant, suggesting that they both have a somewhat limited understanding of the world around them, as for weird quirks, Fantina has a laugh akin to Freeza's Ojou-sama laugh''"OH! HO! HO! HO!", '(he's also a Hair Fetishist...). RYFUBA secretly wanted two Roselias because they remind him of his favorite dance, the Salsa, since it's elegant, full of energy, and involves roses... he can't let Lord RAISIN know...or else he'll become his Courtroom Dancing Slave and decree that he will only be called '''Salsa Princess. Rather than be bothered with people like his "best friend"/dopey rival/villain DROKUMA with his raging demonic Akuma-faced evil alter ego (more like "DORKUMA" he's the type to risk his health waiting for RYFUBA for two days straight, to hang in the Kids section in the Canalave City Library to watch TV and read about the mythical swordsman (LAKIGR's Dad's Ancestor)... until he realized he doesn't know how to read so he asks Rowan who he mistakenly calls "Gramps"... however he is still nice enough to catch all of the Legendary Pokémon for the Professor since he gave DROKUMA his Energetic, Eager, Excitable, Adventurous, Lovable, and Happy-Go-Lucky Turtwig on Route 201... even if DROKUMA completely forgot about it and after losing to Jupiter, realizes that winning and losing doesn't matter nor is being the strongest Trainer as it takes honest effort and a determined heart shown when RYFUBA and him team up against Jupiter and Mars respectively and later heals RYFUBA's Pokémon), his mom drank coffee when she was pregnant and failingly tried to calm him down with Ritalin and Adderall and his dad Palmer weighing in at 3,100 pounds had an influence on him to be so energetic and avoid his dad's overly obese and risk of heart disease fate, DROKUMA was raised in the woods by wolfs and howls with the Houndour, he also sees Crasher Wake is his dad and Master) who is always fining him ¢10,000,000, screaming about his little boy parts, and having the opposite personality of the more kind, polite, cautious, well-mannered, patient, quiet, stern, and rational RYFUBA, or the Yandere Dawn (with her Jojo's BA laugh and malicious yellow eyes) acting as RYFUBA's dark reflection, she hates being ignored and can't stand seeing her friends get hurt, she's also the most loyal to Professor Rowan. In battles, he seems to have quite the serious, toughness, commanding, tactical, pragmatic, and stern presence (similar to LAKIGR) like he means business, and sometimes he does not tolerate weakness, since he is able to make RAISIN perform multiple critical hits (yet he gets sick from spinning on Warp Tiles). RYFUBA has forced a Team Galactic Girl Grunt to film and make 10 year-old Kid Porn of him naked and flopping in the mud with Magikarp in an attempt to get all of Team Galactic arrested as letting the team go free means he might have to interact with DROKUMA more especially considering the number of times DROKUMA has run into him. RYFUBA ironically represents Willpower (Azelf also known as '''Ass-Elf' of Lake Valor) despite out of the three he is the most emotionally stable and least willing to get involved in conflicts (in fact Mespirit flipped him off at Spear Pillar... at least Mespirit helped him achieve BOOBS on his Pokétch), Dawn ironically represents Emotion (Mespirit of Lake Verity) despite being the Yandere and the smartest out of the three (likely because she gained more self control), and DROKUMA ironically represents Intelligence (Uxie of Lake Acuity) despite having the most energy (and his evil Akuma faced alter ego) and willpower and being the most simple-minded out of the three''. He doesn't actually like Fighting (ironic since he is the '''un-official Fighting-Type' Gym Leader)'' or Pokemon for that matter (perhaps he secretly does after all despite his apathy towards them, he does show some compassion, but he is embarrassed to admit it as he puts it in his journal, at least he was willing to save KIRIXA from that Dr. Footstep/Footprint Fetishist from the Valor Lakefront, Route 213 Pastoria City, they are full of Foot Fetishists, there is also the Pokémon Fan Club, a fisherman wanting a giant Remoraid to sit on his face, and a guy with a house full of Pikachus (and possibly his child who's dressed up as a Pikachu to get his attention)), he became philosophical about Pokémon being a Cash Grab for Children during his speech at Team Galactic's HQ. Preferring other interests more like his Salsa Dancing, his Wii, and reading books at the library (after he loudly shouted for directions to the Video Game section and the Wi-Fi password). He was forced to catch them and even learn to love them. A month after receiving RAISIN from Professor Rowan, at home RYFUBA still lacked empathy for him and didn't know what to do with him. RYFUBA is naturally very laid-back, a bit pessimistic, lethargic, but also the Voice of Reason, in contrast to the likes of Larenti who while also lacked some empathy and has introversion, he was less reluctant and instead rather frequently exhausted, a tad dejected, blunt, cynical, and less apathetic. RYFUBA appears to be a Poké Flat-Earther stating that "Legendary" Pokemon don't exist, Fairy types don't exist and they are just hallucinations... according to his Pedo-Meter doors don't exist. RYFUBA's fishing talents are confident but also delicate (like the best lovers, too bad the TV stations didn't get a release form to air the footage). RYFUBA in his pastime collects Baseball Cards which are attached to his Bicycle. At the Veilstone City Game Corner RYFUBA immediately gambled with the Slot Machines realizing that the Slots were the closest he could get to playing with his Nintendo Wii (even after his poor luck at it and hearing about the Slots Wars of '79, Kanto actually split from the Gambling Alliance, the Celadon Massacre is still fresh in our competitor's mind, at least it's not the Goldenrod Voltorb Flip Scam, that scandal rocked an entire community, it temporarily ceased all competition as everyone kept questioning their casino's validity, it distablized an entire area as certain few vagrants learned how to cheat, the entire country of Hoenn disbanded gambling entirely and refused to have it in their borders, it truly was dark time in the history of such an amazing sport. Too bad Boingo the Clown tried to (unsuccessfully) steal RYFUBA's Coin Case he gave him by threatening him with a gun. RYFUBA has been shown to be somewhat greedy as he has a stash of hundreds of thousands of Pokédollars. RYFUBA acts as the sane straight-man who means business that reacts to the wacky events happening in this insane world, yet very careless about it all as he lets people's Pokémon that he teams up with in Double Battles get killed by having them be the source of their own destruction, letting them fall apart from the inside. Unfortunately for him, the much younger RAISIN seems to have taken charge (RAISIN is a bad boss that prefers to stay outside of his Poké Ball), treating RYFUBA as his slave/utilitarian and Butt-Monkey (being the Freeza/Vegeta to RYFUBA's cautious Future Trunks) and forces him to carry him and his throne on his back and/or cart him around in a rickshaw, in water the richshaw transforms into his Royal Yacht called the S.S. Napoleon (Transformers-style and RYFUBA still has to pull the Royal Yacht while swimming '''and on land at least it does have wheels to use....'). When Fly is used RYDUBA hurls the Yacht towards the destination and arrives in time to catch it before it lands. RYFUBA describes Lord RAISIN as '''PURE POWER' and making Dry Poffins for him (despite RYFUBA enjoying them and baking them really well) is a JOB ''(sometimes in battles he sends out RAISIN as joke to mess with the emperor and making sure he comically gets some cumupance via status inflictions). Other times the very passionate RAISIN is the one dragging a sleeping RYFUBA who lacks ambition and is more of a drifter. RAISIN likes Snow and gracefully sliding on Ice on his own 'but RYFUBA can't slide without crashing into something (the benevolent RAISIN wants RYFUBA to remember that pain and use it). One time RYFUBA just wanted to go biking and thinks all these people attacking him with birds on a downhill ride are being really reckless. He prefers Pinapple on his Pizza and seems to have low opinion on religion (or at least a misunderstanding about it). In order to make his journey finish quicker RYFUBA is more than willing to let RAISIN be incredibly strong and rule with an iron flipper. RYFUBA leaves his opponents '''"RYFUBARED"... and soils DROKUMA's bed... At least he delivered DROKUMA's inhaler, meds, and diapers to him or else DROKUMA would die. RYFUBA apparently bashes the union, and warns the journalists when they asked what he thought about the Pedo-Meter, with his phrase "GOTCHA". He also doesn't like the "Stranger-Danger" Clowns from the Pokétch Company and government who pay them taxes like Clown Lee who RYFUBA regularly fights in Poké Centers/Hospitals (that Insane Asylum still hasn't found Clown Lee yet), Clown Led also dresses in an oversized Pellipper outfit to fly to places and fight RYFUBA. He is revealed to be a Conspiracy Theorist who rants to public cameras, believing that the government and cooperations are corrupt while they also lie to the people, he states that the media is sham, Rare Candy is ground-up Pokémon, and that Protein is ground-up people. He also believes that Revives and Max Revives are "Zombie/Super Zombie Juice" and any body that resurrects dead Pokemon (like Cynthia) is a Necromancer. RYFUBA hates Trainer Battles, he's really not thrilled with the fact that just making eye contact means he's stuck in a trainer battle so he hides his eyes with either his beret or his scarf. Especially when the battle starts while he's in a restaurant bathroom and his burger (a burger made from the meat of the animal he shot with his gun) is waiting in the dining area. An interviewer and cameraman attacks RYFUBA in the Poké Centers/Hospital... and their last Pokemon slits its own throat due to Confusion. The interviewer promises to show the footage so the entire world knows what a "monster" RYFUBA truly is. Family It's implied that RYFUBA has grandparents/ancestry of Hispanic heritage, making RYFUBA a distant descendant of them since he has an inherit fondness for Salsa Dancing. Johanna: RYFUBA's mom, she too is of Hispanic descent. She thought that RYFUBA liked Pokémon just like his dad and brings up his Salsa Dancing to others much to his embarrassment/un-comfort. She kicked her son out of the house so she could have her date with someone she met. Johanna didn't really teach him about anything or even about berries, "These are Red and Black they're delicious for Jack". As such, RYFUBA ate some Starly droppings confusing them for berries. Johanna was a Top Coordinator is less content to stay at home. After the player begins their journey, she can be found at the Contest Hall and occasionally enters Master Rank Super Contests with her Kangaskhan, nicknamed Jumpy. She seems to be a friend of the Contest Judge Keira. LAKIGR: It's hinted that RYFUBA and LAKIGR might be related. Unlike RYFUBA, LAKIGR actually really likes Pokémon. Fantina: RYFUBA's girlfriend, they share an interest in Contest Performing/Dancing (plus RYFUBA finds her French/Borat accent and Broken English to be enjoyable, entertaining, and understandable). They appear to have similar backgrounds, RYFUBA is an introvert that comes from a cult town isolated from the rest of the world, and Fantina is an extrovert and immigrant. As for weird quirks, Fantina has a laugh akin to Freeza's Ojou-sama laugh "OH! HO! HO! HO!", and RYFUBA is also a Hair Fetishist...). Her Ghost Types can physically interact with/possess the video game characters on RYFUBA's Wii (and possess the Wii itself) to really spice up the fun and variety of uses, the competitiveness, the challenge, the tension, as well as her Ghost Types getting along with the Purple cloaked Death God Emperor RAISIN. Cyrus: It's heavily hinted that he is RYFUBA's older Step-Brother (same Mom (Johanna), same hair color, different dad however). Cyrus states that he has all the good/recessive genes (except the one that made him look like an '''old man at age 27...' Cyrus' Dad very likely looked like an old man at age 27 at some point in time as well).'' RYFUBA's Pokémon Philosophies are very much in sync with Cyrus'. Cyrus is a First-Year Philosophy Student that only took one class and decided: "I know about everything spiritual" and became a nihilist with a receding hairline after finding out about it. RYFUBA defeating him left Cyrus even angerier and still filled with hatred and frustration, he screamed at RYFUBA that the only way to escape this world was to either defeat or capture Giratina, causing the Distortion World to cease existence. RYFUBA would carry on his legacy whether he liked it or not. And so, a bloodshot, broken Cyrus stumbled his way to the edges of the rock platform that they stood on. He held out his arms and said so that everyone could here him, "To my new world!" and then he leaned forward... falling off into the depths below... following the Pokemon that he himself had abandoned to their deaths... what a pitiful man... he lived for his ambition... and willing to die for his ambition... in a way, his dedication is admirable... but did it really have to end this way? He's going to be alone in this world, possibly still scheming of a way to restart his ambition... he really is a pitiable man isn't he? Let this world be his Box of Shame... and unlike PICO's... no one is coming to see him.... Power RYFUBA has the power to communicate with Pokémon, and manipulate time to his will. He used the ability to try and get a new Pokémon from a tree slathered in honey, only to find to his dismay that time travel will not get Pokémon to appear from honey-slathered trees. RYFUBA later time-traveled again in order to evolve RIPLEY into a Gliscor, which can only be done at night. Thanks to RAISIN forcing RYFUBA to physically pull around his throne and rickshaw, this exercise allowed RYFUBA to show his gains and casually punch heavy punching bags crashing into mounding tires all set up by the Dude Bro Trainers in the Veilstone City Gym. *While not factoring in RYFUBA's Backpack/Bicycle/Items, the Emopleon-sized throne (which itself is mixed with the skinned fallen members of the court), the rickshaw, and the memories of his dead Pokémon, RYFUBA weighs in at 83.8 pounds while Prinplup weighs 50.7 pounds and Empoleon weighs 186.3 (RAISIN in particular is a bit more fat), at bare minimum RYFUBA (a 10 year-old) has been constantly pulling more than 3 times his size, during his quest 24/7. **After obtaining HM03 Surf, RYFUBA while swimming is still pulling RAISIN, his throne, and his Royal Yacht called the S.S. Napoleon which RAISIN's richshaw transformed into (Transformers-style). On dry land at least the Royal Yacht has wheels for RYFUBA to use. When Fly is used he hurls the Yacht towards the destination and arrives in time to catch it before it lands. ***...This is way better training than that of a normal athlete. After first throwing mud at Ol' Lady Crusty the Masochistic Mud Fetishist Noctowl, RYFUBA turned the Great Marsh into the Great Mud Spa and Ol' Lady Crusty into The Flying Swamp Monster, prompting every Pokémon in the area asking RYFUBA to bath them in mud... That at least made the Great Marsh more interesting (their binoculars were vandalized by having Pokémon stickers on the lens). Team RYFUBA's team members are royal a court/servants/armada called the Grapes of Wrath with RAISIN as royalty/the prince/king/the emperor of the Royal Family House RAISIN/RAISIN Empire, known for performing multiple Critical Hits. The members are meant to cover for each other's weaknesses. The fallen members become skinned and part of RAISIN's throne. RAISIN, his empire, and his subjects also have roles akin to that of Aladdin (RYFUBA is totally Carpet since they suffer the most hardship). THE ROYAL COURT RAISIN♂: (Starter, also known as RAISIN CRITZ (which is also the name of his band) and the great Critical-Hit Lord RAISIN, Prince of all Penguins, RAISIN REIGNS, God Emperor RAISIN, Mega RAISIN, Death God RAISIN, First of His Name, Slayer of Giratina, The Avenger, The Nonbeliever, Long May He Reign, RYFUBA's Empoleon that he received as a Piplup from the beginning, The Conquerer like Sauron, named after Grape-kun (R.I.P.), from the sweet adorable cold dead-eyed baby pampered penguin of the team to the noble bratty pompous snobby petty aristocratic egotistical arrogant slightly tyrannical greedy ruthless dictator prince that is above it all that he rarely puts up actual effort (he even talks like Freeza) to the traumatized humbled actively training overprotective king on The Path-of-War for his Monarchy thinking he alone bears this burden to the point of training to be incredibly stronger than his subjects to rule with an iron flipper, he struggles to see his current court as weak underlings that require constant protection, or his people/equals, while being haunted by the memories of his previously fallen court (especially CLEO) the more deaths occur the colder he gets and is respected and worshipped as the God Emperor of Wrath with the goal of killing the gods (One-shotted Giratina and became the God Slayer obtaining ownership of the Griseous Orb his body absorbed the power radiating from Giritina's corpse, the gold in his steel glows unearthly he and others can see the power surging just beneath his steel (the power he got from Giritina (Mega Evolution) has melded into his steel so that the light is no longer bright, but he no longer has gold with his steel he now has Platinum for his crown)) for Just'-Ice'', speaks in Freeza's voice but also in Old English (sometimes he makes a '''Edward Caster-esque), happy excitable rash brash pyromaniac and owns a cigarette lighter for burning people to the ground, known for RAISIN' HELL, his tremendous gain in experience has made him slightly fatter (like the Sultan from Aladdin) he also REALLY loves MooMoo Milk and also the salt that he receives from other people (he '''lives' on it), one of his goals is to reclaim his Birthright ''(Snowpoint City and Snowpoint Temple), his name is another word for Cocain and an alternate reading of "Rei-sen", foil to RYFUBA (being the Freeza/Vegeta to RYFUBA's cautious Future Trunks) similar to DROKUMA, likes raisins Raisin Bran and other Pokétreats like Dank Poffins or other dry food and sips on Mojitos, as a Prinplup he sees RYFUBA as his slave and his teammates as his royal servants, RAISIN is the True Boss/Trainer that sits on his throne preferring to stay outside of his Poké Ball having RYFUBA carry the throne on his back and/or cart him around in a rickshaw while his teammates guard him (all of them except CLEO do it unconditionally), wears sunglasses spiked cuffs has a collar with an R for RAISIN on it an Emperor's Purple Cape or his purple black and gold Egyptian God of Destruction Egyptian clothing (depending on his mood) and an electric guitar also wears a Regal Crown (both with the sigil of House RAISIN a yellow penguin-shaped trident) along with white puffs on his head a black mustache and yellow puff covering his crotch (as an Empoleon he has Freeza/Saiyan Battle Armor and a Freeza Spacepod), blows Raspberries to use his Bubble/Bubble Beam attack (declared the "Royal Razzberry" and sometimes by also using his giant Godly Arcanic Bubble Wand/Sceptor/Trident it has the sigil of House RAISIN), holds his Metal Claw like Thanos' Ininite Gauntlet, his Brine is made out of Holy Water saturated in Sodiom Chloride and Salt, when using Surf outside of battle his richshaw transforms into his Royal Yacht (Transformers-style) that he rides called the S.S. NAPOLEON (which RYFUBA still has to pull while he's swimming... at least it has wheels to use on dry land when Fly is used RYFUBA hurls the Yacht towards the destination and arrives in time to catch it before it lands) and the Surf technique during battles is declared the Royal Surfboard, Aqua Jet is declared the Royal Slip n' Slide, his Iron Plate takes the form of Armor and a Sword that RAISIN uses for his Steel Wing, owns 2 GUNS one Laser Gun for his Ice Beam (is executed similar to Freeza's Death Beam) and the other is a Mega-Buster (RAI-Buster) for his Flash Cannon that after executing he makes a Super Sentai pose while facing away from the explosion, shota protagonist, likes CLEO and is at least willing to protect her only when necessary (misinterpretes her love/sacrifice for intense loyalty for her king but highly appreciates it and was inspired (quite tragic), likes telling dark jokes sexual innuendos and doing Stand-Up Routines, really likes the rain since it's good for his metallic skin, likes GAKS who never talks back and does whatever he says, likes to run, scared of DAGÉR because she tried to eat him and dislikes the "Stanger-Danger" Clowns like Clown Lee and Boingo that stalk children and the "Filthy Peasants" disgust him, makes necklaces out of discarded Pokéballs and treats the necklaces like a trophies, Special Move: Halloween Disappointment, never takes a whiz in bathrooms only outside (Water Sport), likes Contests and visually showing off himself and his Pocket Tree, can't dance since he has no Sense of Rhythm (at least he can make a Jojo Pose), likes Snow and gracefully sliding on Ice on his own but RYFUBA can't slide without crashing into something (the benevolent RAISIN wants RYFUBA to remember that pain and use it), likes Surfing in the Winter, likes smoking from a Vape and Rapping into a Microphone, his favorite seasons are Summer and Winter, has a Godly Battle Roar (highly praises the aesthetically magnificent such as himself and faints when he sees anything too un-magnificent for his eyes and slapped a man that said RAISIN and KIRIXA are '"un-worthy"' of a scarf), feels off when PING flies off his shoulders, doesn't want MR.PRESDNT to take his kingdom, The Ace and The Nuke, if he learns Iron Tail he'll whip his feathery cape tail back and forth in the form of a dance, KIRXIA is Tsundere towards RAISIN (they both have Metal Blades), adopted FULTON as his son). Little is known of RAISIN's origins, but legend has it that he was created from the soul fragments of four fallen Pokemon that belonged to previous Nuzlocke Champions, each bestowing a gifted shard of their essence into the unborn Piplup's soul (specifically, the wings and talons of ALEX, the royal blood of His Majesty, King SOUPSPOON, the steel hide of ALLOY, and the aquatic powers of KENNETH SHURY). Type: Water/Steel Item: Quick Claw (that he sucks on like a pacifier for all of his subjects who died giving him Godspeed) Ability: Torrent Extra Abilities: Being a Death God he can interact with and communicate with Ghosts/The Dead/Spirits and has Spiritual Awareness, Emperor's Presence (When he is in the same room as other people, he can give commands and people will follow them note: RYFUBA is not affected), Emperor's Infinity Crown (People nearby if they see it will automatically bow if they have not met him before or if they have evil intent) NARKAMA♂: (RYFUBA's Alakazam caught as a Abra, Most Trusted Advisor and Wise Bodyguard/Court Magician and Wizard/Royal Grand Vizier, Second-in-Command, has Jafar's beard hat and cape, likes cereal, has 4 Stars on his forehead akin to the Four-Star Dragon Ball, extremely cunning and the most intelligent in Sinnoh his brain is too strong for tiny minds to comprehend you can't confound or confine him (he really enjoys long periods of sleep and is sometimes seen wearing a Straw Hat like Luffy from One Piece), has a level-headed calm and collected mind, his mannerisms are very reminiscent of Jafar, went to Summer Camp and stole an extra spoon (he was spoonin' people and being '''promiscuous' and getting some summer lovin'), likes RIPLEY, his Psychic attacks melt people's brains out that they forget their childhood and everything else as they pay and fade into nothing while they're a drooling mess on the floor, FULTON's Old Hermit Mage Teacher that taught him how to use his extrasensorial abilities and Image Projection, studies Science Mathematics and Botany, Un-Swaggerable as he can see right through it, he actually likes eating brains whether human animal or Pokémon as the more brains he eats the more knowledge he gains (eats them once every fort-night), '''usually sounds like Jafar but when he gets salty or scared he sounds like Babidi', his name is a portmanteau of Narcolepsy and Coma, Bold, A Little Quick Tempered, Likes Sour Food) Type: Psychic Item: Odd Incense Ability: Inner Focus KIRXIA♀: (also known as KIRXIA KRITZ, RYFUBA's Scyther, Teenage Edge-Lord that goes through Mood Swings (Weird and Kinky) but she is all for justice, she has no Heart and shows limited emotions Tsundere, Ball-Buster, has Long Spiky Cherry Red Hair that covers her Left Eye, wears Tech Glasses like Artificial Human droid #21 or Karin from Naruto and a Black Scarf (that she'll sometimes use to hide her face) or a Black Trenchcoat/Hoddie/Cloak, has a scar across her chest and open space in her flesh to wear shackles, Regal Executioner/Reaper/Assassin/Head Knight/Guardsmen/Strongest Kunoichi (cause she kills ya (via beheading where she moves so fast that you can't react but all you can hear is that shining slash of her blades and tiny thud of your head dropping) or cures ya), her body is symbolically covered in sins due to Pokémon using Memento killing themselves by slitting their own throats when they see her as they don't want to deal with her while debuffing an incredibly confused KIRXIA (it's all KIRIXA's fault), the Tsundere towards RAISIN (they both have Metal Blades), abrasive, likes to see the blood of her enemies and her blades have the words DEATH and PAIN and are covered in blood (but does NOT like the taste of blood), her wings and blades are different colors, can change her eyes from Serious to Kawaii (and vice a versa), despises being captured and all the other Party Members the only thing she likes about her capture is the name she was given as it represents her and her love for battles, has a grim dark outlook on life, badass, powerhouse, her Edge-Lord character is the total opposite to RIPLEY's Energetic Goofball and Charismatic Life of the Party (who says "AYEEEE"), the Razoul to RIPLEY's Genie, has an assassin rivalry with RIPLEY, Bashful, Proud of Her Power, Happily Eats Anything) Type: Bug/Flying Item: Ability: Technician 'FRIENDS OF THE COURT' KIIRAN♀: (RYFUBA's Meditite, named after Kirran, Regal Fortune Teller, meditates and utilizes Ki, wears Kirran's long black hair T-Shirt and Glasses, really likes Giant Robot Mechs) Type: Fighting/Psychic Ability: Pure Power GONGIDO: (RYFUBA's Bronzor, RAISIN'S plate that he eats off of) Type: Steel/Psychic Ability: PING♀: (RYFUBA's Crobat, caught as a Zubat, Rogue Air-Borne Spy/Royal Enforcer of the guards/Messenger/senior assassin/along with her best friends RIPLEY and FULTON flies while carrying RYFUBA who is still carrying RAISIN and his throne, has a Cutesy Cat-mouthed face Blue Kawaii Eyes and a Pink Bow, Swift as a coursing River and a Proud Warrior type, name is reference to Mulan and the song "Reflections" since Zubat can see with solar reflections, Mulan's alias while posing as a man was "Fa Ping", and ping happens to be onomatopoeia for the sound produced by a radar, which functions in a manner reminiscent of bat echolocation, and PING having the potential to be like MANCROBAT, sees RAISIN as her True Trainer rather than RYFUBA preferring to perch on RAISIN's Wing, as a Zubat she was blind (and clearly hasn't watched Daredevil, likes collecting shiny and valuable materials, has very skinny bones, provides free Wi-Fi, causally eats babies unless they are cute enough to confuse her since she likes those, wears an outfit identical to Mulan's Fa Ping alter ego, likes POPPI ROXX, the Abu from Aladdin of the team who can't communicate well, owns a farm with her dad, (she'll probably marry a general and be treated as a Disney Princess even though she's not Royalty), likes Beach Vacations (though she keeps getting pulled back from retirement by her team), likes scary things horror stories the dark and hiding in places, Naive, Likes to Fight, Likes Sweet Food, bat-friends with RIPLEY) Type: Poison/Flying Ability: Inner Focus VAPOREON♂: (RYFUBA's Eevee, received from Bebe) Type: Normal Ability: BIG PET'L♀: (RYFUBA's Roselia, The Rapper for RAISIN's entertainment (she helps JORDAN with those turn-tables), wears Four-Star Dragon Ball headphones, she's called BIG PEDAL because of Big Pharma and Big Globe (she owns all the pedals making her the Royal Secretary of Treasury), wears sunglasses and a golden necklace with letters BP on them for that bling, might be related to Lil' Petti) Type: Grass/Poison Ability: UNIHORN♂: (RYFUBA's Goldeen, Royal Paladin) Type: Water Ability: POLTERGUY♀: (RYFUBA's Rotem, more like POLTERGAL she is actually a fragment of CLEO's spirit this piece of her soul lived on and was drawn to the Old Chateau within the dark Eterna Forest she cannot speak (except for saying "BATCHES/BETCHES" towards females due to her Hidden Ability Rivalry) CLEO first wakes up in the Egyptian land of the dead and is greeted by a cofagrigus to ferry her over. Unaware of what was going on, she was informed that she's dead. That everyone was happy to be rid of her, that her masters secretly hated her...that no one even missed her one bit. The cofagrigus tells her she was a value to the team as the jewelry she wore on her head...cheap, fake, and just for show. Heart broken, CLEO refuses to believe a word of it. All she knew was that her love of RAISIN was true, and she would do anything to see him again. The ferry man strikes up a deal to her though. She can see her prince again, but only a piece of her soul can see him and the piece will remain in ghost form. As a Rotom. If her so called love could guide the prince to her, she could be free from the TV that would bine her. But... if they killed her in the process...she would still remain within the living world...but will be reincarnated into every Pokémon they encounter in the wild. She'll see her prince for the rest of his life as he personally kills every Pokémon the team encounters (Brought to you by TFSGrinds!) She'll always see her beloved prince day in and day out. Knowing the price of the deal, she still agrees to it. Her love knew no bounds to her prince and would do anything for him; even if it meant suffering to see him! After all is said and the deal is made, CLEO fails to realize just who exactly she made a deal with before being transported to the TV. For within the cofagrigus houses the curse of...SLOWMARA! SLOWMARA knows the game, what lies behind the veil. She'll play god once more and let the team remember....they can go and not miss anyone...but the dead never forget! Will CLEO's return be a blessing or a curse? Only time will tell! She cannot change back, her deal with death brought her back...kust to be with her prince once more, it and was inspired (quite tragic), the rest of her spirit is hinted to have reincarnated into Cleocatra from the Natural Wonders Cartoon show, shall herald all Royal Processions of Victory, Naughty) Type: Electric/Ghost Ability: Levitate (Hidden Ability: Rivalry) TANK♂: (nicknamed TANK HILL and BUBS TANK, RYFUBA's Rhyhorn, the Royal Tank that also tills the fields around the Castle/Courtyard/Throne and House RAISIN also he climbs up rocks with his buses via Rock Climb, wears Hank Hill's hair glasses (along with his shirt pants and watch) and sells Propane and Propane Accessories, speaks in the Third-Person sometimes Bobcat Goldthwait sometimes Bubs and sometimes Hank Hill, dumb as bricks like Ed from Ed Edd n Eddy, ﻿currently training his student the Royal Second Prince JASON how to be a great warrior the first lesson is for him to jump over some of TANK's buses, has a turret, Careful) Type: Ground/Rock Ability: Rock Head MILLIE/hr♀: (RYFUBA's Buizel, Royal Surfboard, daughter of SHYLAH) Type: Water Ability: Swift Swim SHYLAH♀: (pronounced "SHE-LAH", RYFUBA's Floatzel, the Regal Motorboat, mother of MILLIE/hr) Type: Water Ability: Swift Swim JASON♂: (RYFUBA's Riolu, adoptive younger sibling of FULTON and the Royal Second Prince, his tutor TANK is currently training his student him how to be a great warrior the first lesson is for him to jump over some of TANK's buses) CHUDDLEz♀: (RYFUBA's Snorunt) Type: Ice Ability: MAVRYK♂: (pronounced "MAVERICK", RYFUBA's Wingull) Type: Water/Flying Ability: DUCCSIHM♂: (RYFUBA's Magmar, Regal Yoga instructor and part Duck, Hardy) Type: Fire Ability: Flame Body FORGINA♀: (RYFUBA's Steelix, the Royal Forged Iron Maiden, has a potty mouth as she curses a lot and even the way she says and pronounces her name sounds lewd) Type: Steel/Ground Ability: 'TRASH' Gilly♀: (RYFUBA's Magikarp, Proper Classy Lady, named after the director of the oscar-winning Shape of Water Guillermo del Toro, wants to live up to WANDA's legacy, Quiet nature, Somewhat stubborn, Likes Dry Food) Type: Water Ability: Swift Swim DOINK♂: (also known as BOINK, RYFUBA's Budew, Royal Court Jester/Clown, likes hanging out with FULTON, likes tents camping and sleep overs, likes spreading his filth, likes BIG PET'L and has a cute crush on her, Lax) Type: Grass/Poison Ability: Poison Point STING♂: (RYFUBA's Wooper, Royal Troop/Grunt/Soldier/Guard, Next Generation after RIC FLAIR "WOOO", Calm) Type: Water/Ground Ability: TOOTSEY♀: (RYFUBA's Hoothoot, a duo with POPS, Regal Envelope Licker, The Regal Flying Taxi, wears a Taxi Hat, only has one leg and foot that she can switch between) Type: Normal/Flying Ability: GRINDANGO♂: (also known as GRINFANDANGO, RYFUBA's Gastly) Type: Ghost/Poison Ability: Levitate 'WILL REMAINED IMPRISONED IN T.B.O.S./SHAME BOX' PICO♀: (RYFUBA'S Beautifly, illegally caught as a Wurmple, Priestess, False Prophet, Leader of the PICO Collective, wears a Priestess hat and robes, talks like 1st Form Cell, Pico devours all foes she fights with her Bug Bite then they become harvested and absorbed into her, they become a part of the Pico Collective, really loves FULTON, she and the Fallen Court (in their wisp forms) are capable of entering Hell/Distortion World thanks to HARD R's dimension/rift/portal opening ability, once she was banished, things took a grim turn for RYFUBA's team from breezing past two gyms unscathed to losing five members within the span of three episodes people even speculated that Pico had cursed RYFUBA's team out of spite for being boxed "No... No! No! NO! They all hated me! They never wanted me around! RYFUBA, never wanted me around! No one did! I was just there to take a spot in the party! I fulfilled my purpose after the Eterna City Gym! After that, I was worthless to them! That's why I was put in the Box of Shame! I was so alone... so cold in this dark and lonely box.... But everyone else was with RYFUBA or with each other in the other box.... Why? Why couldn't I be with anyone!? So... I decided... that if anyone, lost their purpose... in other words... died.... their wisps would be here with me, experiencing what I have experienced all on my lonesome. It was my revenge for being put in the Box of Shame. You already know that I was put in the Box of Shame because of my savagery... it was their fault.... RAISIN... he and his "subjects" drove me to my insanity. The voices (Lani, Kirran, and Grant)... I heard their voices ever since I joined RYFUBA's team. They said things... horrible things... their words... drove me mad.") Type: Bug/Flying Ability: Swarm HARD R♂: (RYFUBA's R Unown, Regal Counselor, his episode debut was Rated R, his catchphrase is "REEEEEE!!!!", swears frequently, has X's for eyes if he gets dizzy hurt or confused, Modest, has the ability to open rifts/portals and Teleport between dimensions) Type: Psychic Ability: Levitate 'SALUTE TO THE FALLEN SLAVES' CLEO♀: (RYFUBA's Luxio, caught as Shinx, named after Cleopatra since she's seemingly based off a lynx a sphinx and a lion, a noble and royal Shinx, proud of her fine pelt, wears Cleopatra's hair attire and make-up, wears wool socks to use rub and Charge/conduct static electricity, a Sassy Cat-Girl that is full of herself, Valley Girl, Yandere yet also the innocent baby of the team, really loves RAISIN and wants to be his princess/queen, hates girls even if they so much as look at RAISIN, calls the other girls "BATCHES/BETCHES", apart from being obsessed with RAISIN she also desperately seeks approval from RYFUBA, leader (like Captain Ginyu) of the CLEO Force (a sub-group of the Grapes of Wrath), Adopted Mother of FULTON, willing and wanted to sacrifice herself for RAISIN though RAISIN misinterpretes her love/sacrifice for intense loyalty for her king but highly appreciates it and was inspired (quite tragic), the rest of her spirit is hinted to have reincarnated into Cleocatra from the ''Natural Wonders Cartoon show) Type: Electric Ability: Rivalry '''GAKS♂:' (RYFUBA's Shellos, Former Royal Executioner of the Royal Guards, member (like Guldo) of the CLEO Force, never talks back and does whatever RAISIN says (he does make weird faces and strange noises though), gave his life so that RAISIN might live) Type: Water Ability: DAGÉR♀: (RYFUBA's Bidoof, beautiful femme fatale, a Little Lady Beaverly Hills Plump Mouse, tall muscular body builder in a string black bikini Ms. Poké Olympia, The Royal Brute/Security, sometimes wears a trench coat a tie and a bent fedora making her look like a secret agent, smokes a cigar, seeks justice for all of the Bidoof discrimination and mockery... until she was mind-wiped by the Pokéball, has a French accent, Sassy attitude, a rapper, Ball-Buster tried to eat RAISIN, member (like Recoome) of the CLEO Force, died to a trainer's Kadabra) Type: Normal Ability: TRAKTORR♂: (RYFUBA's Staravia, caught as a Starly, RAISIN's bird rival and now his Royal Assassin/the Lancer/Former Second-in-Command (unconditionally), part of a Metal Band (his first song is John Deer but it has a "q" in it), name is a reference to non-avian raptors, wears Metal Band black hair attire including a POPPI ROXX shirt spiked cuffs a chain wallet and a Metal Guitar similar to Roman Reigns, Southern Accent, wears a Green Redneck Tractor Hat with the word "John Deer" on it (look at his Tractor Hat), owns a tractor, mows down everything in his path, member (like Burter) of the CLEO Force, sadly slain by a trainer's Kadabra, was the first casualty of the entire NUZLOCKE run) Type: Normal/Flying Ability: Intimidate THE GIBLER♂: RYFUBA's Gible, RAISIN's pet and Royal Cannibal, wears a Star Trek uniform, died as a child in a magnitude 9 earthquake) Type: Dragon/Ground Ability: Sand Veil PUNCHINILU♂: (RYFUBA's Machop, Royal Troop/Grunt/Soldier/Guard, wears a red hat purple jacket and red and white striped socks and shoes, member (like Jeice) of the CLEO Force, slain by Jupiter's Skuntank) Type: Fighting Ability: No Guard JORDAN♀: (also known as AIR JORDAN, RYFUBA's Buneary, named after Michael Jordan, She Just Can't Wait To Be Queen, Goofy Ditzy Kultzy Clumsy Playboy Bunny-Lady, acts as the Regal Maid, Cheerleader, and Therapist, Pacifist, likes Basketball, likes music and playing with turn-tables with BIG PET'L, wears a tank top shorts and headphones, likes the song Everyone do the Hop, don't ever call her "DOLL" or "HARE JORDAN", Ghostbuster, Quiet and Tsundere not really wanting to be friends with most people and only slightly liked RYFUBA, said to have sexy feet, she projects her foot that hurts you (Jump Kick), she sleeps for a very long time even when she's getting her brain torn out as she does, Capable of taking hits yet she was self-destructive insincere and insecure about herself, she was driven to suicide and died from hurting herself as a result of confusion, the deaths of her friends weighed on her so heavily so she did the only thing she could to make the images go away, Likes Dry Food, dislikes being considered weak) Type: Normal Ability: Klutz Moveset: Jump Kick, Cut, Foresight, Quick Attack FULTON♂: (also known as SUGAR ADAM FULTON, RYFUBA's Togekiss, received the Togepi Egg from Cynthia, Our Baby Boy Prince, RAISIN and CLEO's adopted son, the Royal Living Jet and Leader of the Airforce, the Royal Oracle that communicates with God, and along with his friends PING and RIPLEY flies while carrying RYFUBA who is still carrying RAISIN and his throne, has Hammerspace in his egg/shell for items including the Battleship FULTON, Full of Curiosity and Impatience, has a Cockney British accent, hates scary things like PICO (before h he got to know her more) and KIRXIA, likes hanging out with DOINK, likes tents camping and sleep overs, thinks girls have cooties though he likes to get milk straight from the girl's "teat"... he needs some milk, he REALLY is obsessed with Candy and Chocolate like Snickers Bars and Rare Candies (offer any to him and he gets super excited and is on a Sugar Rush FULTON is not his usual self when he doesn't have a Snickers Bar) he dislikes Rocks though, takes after his adoptive father RAISIN and he likes eating Pokétreats, NARKAMA's student and was taught extrasensorial abilities by him how to use Image Projection, adoptive older sibling of JASON, REALLY dislikes SAWL for stealing and eating his Chocolate Bar then hits SAWL by using his Holy Powers to smite him with God's Judgement and was later given 3 more Chocolate Bars to calm him down, has made up with SAWL, really loves PICO, Careful, A Little Quick Tempered, Likes Bitter Food, fatally poisoned by Saturn's Toxicroak) Type: Normal/Flying Ability: Serene Grace OWLF♂: (RYFUBA's Noctowl, his name is refernce to Alf, shares Alf's face and mannerisims, an illegal Otherworldly Life-form that was Executed and Beheaded by Assassin KIRIXA ordered by Emperor RAISIN) Type: Normal/Flying Ability: BIBURIAL♀: (RYFUBA's Bibarel, Royal Grave Digger, speaks very politely, has the same voice as the "Stranger Danger Clowns" as they all sound like King Candy, Nature Girl, a duo with DIGOPOTUMS, doesn't like battling, doesn't have to worry about dying since her job is just to get rid of hazzards during the team's travels outside of battle, while using Rock Climb she is face first hurting her teeth into the rocks while RYFUBA RAISIN and the throne ride on her, likes Hell/Distortion World and sees it as a good Vacation Spot (and a place to die before Necromancer Cynthia turned her into a Zombie whose corpse and teeth were used for sliding down with Rock Climb as a Toboggan), Quiet, Mischievous, Likes Dry Food) Type: Normal/Water Ability: Simple SAWL♂: (that's what his friends call him as it is short for SAWLOMON, RYFUBA's Sneasel, The Royal Assassin and Rogue Theif/Regal Lawyer, Wields Daggers, a Lost Boy from Peter Pan, wears a Peter Pan tunic and hat (of his colors) (the feathers on his head stick out of his hat), he sometimes wears a Lawyer's Business Suit other times he wears his Assassin's Hoddie that resembles Weavile's Feather Mohawk, originally hunted down Christians believing Jesus didn't exist until he was blinded by Jesus's light, survived God's Judgement proving he is worthy and reformed himself, while using the move Beat Up the shadows of every team member come behind SAWL for the last punt, SAWL first stole FULTON's chocolate bar, ate it in front of him when he begged him not to, causing FULTON to use his Holy Princely powers to smite the Rogue Thief, leaving behind a crater that later SAWL popped out of, burned but still alive, and shouted What the HELL was that?, RAISIN had to restrain his son from doing it again, only succeeding by promising him that RYFUBA would buy him three more chocolate bars later, has made up with FULTON and respects FULTON (especially after FULTON's death before Necromancer Cynthia turned him into a Zombie), Zealot Type, gets a little nauseous from using the Warp Pads, poetically died in Hell/Distortion World, Mild, Somewhat Vain, Likes Dry Food) Type: Dark/Ice Item: Grip Claw Ability: Inner Focus POOP♂: (also known as SWUBBLES, RYFUBA's Piloswine, didn't like his name so he changed it, Impish) First of the VOLKNER THREE, his stench caused a distraction and was part of the trio of sacrificial lambs who proudly gave their lives to defeat Gym Leader Volkner. His funeral (where he was disposed of in a toilet) was known as the Royal Flush) Type: Ice/Ground Ability: DIGOPOTUMS♂: (RYFUBA's Hippopotas, Regal Soiler that provides sand but also fresh soil for the gardens in the Castle Courtyard, a duo with BIBURIAL) Second of the VOLKNER THREE, conjured a sandstorm to help defeat Volkner before his death. Type: Ground Ability: Sand Stream SERPENTERA♀: (also known as SERPENTARA, Snake Princess, RYFUBA's Onix, the Regal Tombstone Maker and Stoner, occasionally gets stoned after the workday, a duo with BIBURIAL) Last of the VOLKNER THREE, held her own against Volkner's Luxray for several turns before finally succumbing to her wounds. Buried with full honors (unlike her compatriots) with Lord RAISIN delivering a royal decree of remembrance as the MVP. Type: Rock/Ground Ability: Rock Head POPS♂: (RYFUBA's Lickitung, has a French Accent, Regal Stamp Licker for putting on letters, is really in love with POPPI ROXX, had a fierce French-Kissing make-out session in the rain with POPPI ROXX (including licking her and wrapping her with his tongue to get to the center of her, likes Tootsie Pops, the Aladdin to POPPI ROXX's Jasmine, his actions and mannerisms are very similar to Aladdin, wears the clothes (including the eye-patch beard and headband) of Pops from Megalo Box, likes to drink alcohol, level-headed, slain by DROKUMA's Snorlax after the latter barely survived a Rollout barrage) Type: Normal Ability: Own Tempo MR.PRESDNT♂: (RYFUBA's Abomasnow caught as a Snover, the Royal President, supports Democracy, charismatic (AYEEE!!!), he's not a criminal, joined House RAISIN after eight years in office, as beloved as he is reviled, obviously a reference to the famous Democratic president Michael Dukakis, enjoys walks in the snow, runs in the snow (not those kinds of runs) and making questionable decisions regarding foreign policy, won a battle against his rival, PRSDNTBUSH, his name is also a music reference, assassinated by Bertha's Gliscor, which led to conspiracy theories about whether or not RAISIN orchestrated the assassination in order to secure total power) Type: Grass/Ice Ability: Snow Warning RIPLEY♀: (also known as ELLEN RIPLEY, RYFUBA's Gliscor, caught as a Gligar, RAISIN's Royal Face-Hugger/Protector, Regal Adorably Irritating Nigh-Brainless Tomboy Ninja Girl Assassin/Treasure Hunter/Underground Spy/Undertaker/along with her best friends PING and FULTON flies while carrying RYFUBA who is still carrying RAISIN and his throne, Good Digger, Screeches Loudly, wears a blanket Ellen Ripley's Hair White T-Shirt and Blue Shorts, careless, likes gliding but clumsily lands on people's faces on accident (Good Glider Bad Lander), likes scary things horror stories the dark and hiding in places, her favorite move is Dig as she can use her Pincers like Shovels to dig as fast as Bugs Bunny and find buried treasure (though she can't hear very well underground however the digging creates large holes for enemies to call into), likes playing the Peeka-Boo and Whack-A-Mole games (especially with her Dig), has a big interest of digging for stealth attacks but is always accidentally dodging explosions and fatal attacks while underground, likes NARKAMA, likes the taste of Dragon Breath since it's an illicit substance/drug, her Energetic Goofball and Charismatic Life of the Party (says "AYEEEE") character is the total opposite to KIRXIA's Edge-Lord, has an assassin rivalry with KIRIXA, the Genie to KIRXIA's Razoul, Brave (yet easily spooked), Somewhat Stubborn, Likes Spicy Food, bat-friends with PING, killed in an earthquake by Bertha's Rhyperior) Type: Ground/Flying Ability: Sand Veil POPPI ROXX♀: (RYFUBA's Golem, caught as a Geodude, Royal Vanguard and Chef, incredible wall, wears an afro from the 60s pink bow and lipstick, hinted to have worked in the PornHub industry, Drummer in the Royal Orchestra with her Magnitude as well as being a Vocalist/Frontgirl and using other instruments like the Theremin, Popstar Rockstar and Pornstar, Christian Rock with Christian Morals and even has a Chirstian Cross, Zealot Type, she was confused about her feelings when a girl kissed her it made her feral and question her appearance (potentially becoming a Bisexual and thinking she's part-Lizard), plays Basketball with her Rock Throw for those Rock Dunks, favorite subject is Mathematics, is really in love POPS and the way he works his French tongue, had a fierce French-Kissing make-out session in the rain with POPS (including being licked by him and wrapped with his tongue to get to the center of her, the Jasmine to POP's Aladdin, her dark side (Dark POPPI) that she could control but it wants her to kill rather than punch it makes her question her beliefs making her more destructive and unstable to anyone, likes PING, communicates with every type of rock including non-sentient breakable rocks that "might" be her brother, made Rock Figures of RYFUBA and the team, creates rugged Rock Traps with her Stealth Rock, thanks to her craggy green body she's affectionately referred to as the Royal Hand Grenade (this has caused her to be more self harmful as her weakness was already her mind going insane which she later overcomes) say you dislike her first album and she will go beserk on you, distant cousin to Veler, Lax, Somewhat Vain, Likes Sour Food, murdered by Cynthia's Togekiss) Type: Rock/Ground Item: Amulet Coin Ability: Sturdy Quotes "I SERIOUSLY LOVE POKEMON! I PROMISE!!!" '- A wailing RYFUBA after he gets pinned down by Professor Rowan's suplex wringing his arm, twisting him into an axe-handle.'' CLEO: in blood "Did I do good, dad?" RYFUBA: resigned "Mother fucker... eyes JESUS... I don't even want to be here today. The fucking professor wouldn't accept no for a goddamn answer. I wanna be at home playing my Wii! I got this Wii for my birthday, and I can't even use it, I've gotta go on the road." '- RYFUBA after CLEO kills a Psyduck.'' "Can you fix my stupid cat? She's not doing anything Cleo up by the tail she just lies there." '- RYFUBA getting an injured CLEO to Nurse Joy at the Poké Center.'' "ONWARD MEN!!" '- RAISIN taking charge of the whole team.'' RAISIN: "TRAKTORR, give the command." TRAKTORR: "PUNCHINILU, give the command." PUNCHINILU: "DAGÉR, give the command." DAGÉR: "Get 'em." '- RAISIN giving his servants orders to obey.'' ''"Murder them. They don't belong here! I am the sole Water-Type! You '''dare even consider another!? She's a WEASEL! Disgusting, away with her. Please fluff the Royal Tuft." '- RAISIN declaring himself as the sole Water-Type.' RAISIN: ''"You have failed me, therefore you must be put to death. RYFUBA, put them in the vice. RYFUBA: "But, but RAISIN, they tried their best, it was an honest effort!" RAISIN: "Put them in the vice or I will have PUNCHINILU put you in the vice." RYFUBA: "It was a Critical-Hit they couldn't done any-" RYFUBA: "GAKS. Pull the lever." '- RAISIN executing the servants that dishonor/fail him.'' "What do you get when you cross me? Beheaded!" '- RAISIN telling his dark humor.'' "IT IS THE RULE OF THE LAND THAT ALL NEW BABIES MUST BE DESTROYED!!" '- RAISIN decreeing that all newborn baby Piplups and other newborns must be destroyed so he can protect his rights to his empire.'' RAISIN: "Well we did it. Well done RYFUBA. Of course, I had to save the day again. Ah well, off we go." RYFUBA: "...Damn Prince." RAISIN: "What did you just say?" RYFUBA: "Do you realize what just happened?!" RAISIN: "Sure. My court failed me and now they can recover and think ab-" RYFUBA: "They're dead." RAISIN: "...Excuse me?" RYFUBA: "ALL OF THEM ARE DEAD RAISIN! Dammit... I wasn't supposed to feel anything for them... I didn't even want to go on this adventure. I just wanted to stay home and play video games on my Wii..." RAISIN: "...Wait...So...TRAKTORR...GAKS...PUNCHINILU...even CLEO... they're all...?" RYFUBA: "They all fell so you can live on and continue your reign. Just be goddamn thankful." '- RAISIN after the Skuntank Incident was broken and started to have a realization and Heel-Face Turn as the traumatized RYFUBA fills him in explaining why his court fell, now RAISIN takes the effort to become a more active, braver, and humbled King.'' RAISIN: "It's a terrible day for rain..." RYFUBA: "What do you mean? It's not raining." RAISIN: "Yes. It is." '- RAISIN having his wake up call, gaining more humility and showing his inner poet as he mourns for his people of his Royal Court who have been killed, turning him into more of a benevolent king.'' RYFUBA: "I just want to go home and play my Wii." RAISIN: "I jUsT wAnT tO gO hOmE aNd PlAy My WiI." RYFUBA: "...I hate you." RAISIN: "SAVE IT FOR OUR JOURNEY OF SELF-DISCOVERY!!!" '- RAISIN mocking RYFUBA telling him to continue onward so RAISIN can find out why he is chosen to be more of a benevolent emperor.'' "If you wanna take my team down, you'll have to get through Mii first." '- RYFUBA defending his team his own way and making a bad pun.'' RAISIN: "Yes?" smacks him "Oh my fucking god. Is this- is this just a game to you? Do you just try to do this? Your entire race!" getting a rock thrown in his face by a Geodude RAISIN: with anger "I'm very sick of coming in and just getting shit thrown at me. This is not our agreement, RYFUBA. You should go in there and get shit thrown at you then I will do damage." '- RAISIN getting attacked everytime he gets sent out.'' "We regret to inform you that Boingo was gunned down by police outside the Game Corner. Thankfully, RYFUBA survived Boingo's assault with only a few minor scrapes." '- Some reporters claiming that Boingo was gunned down by the police... however others have claimed that Boingo is still alive and will return when the time comes.'' "Who calls forth the emperor? Drown nave in my Razzberry River." '- RAISIN defeating opponents with his Royal Razzberry while using his Bubble Wand/Sceptor/Trident.'' RAISIN: "RYFUBA, more Milk." RYFUBA: "Oh we are out of Milk." RAISIN: "WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO MORE MILK!?!" '- RAISIN needs some Milk and he is not well pleased that RYFUBA ran out.'' Cynthia's Grandma/Elder: "Would you like to hear the history of everything?" '''groans "Long ago, aliens came to the planet." Cynthia's Grandma/Elder: "Aliens created Pokemon and man." groans "They jerked off into the primordial ooze." RYFUBA: "C'mon, I'm 10, I don't even know what that is yet!" '- RYFUBA having no clue or interest about the Cult's history of the Pokémon World.'' "HOP ABOARD THE ROYAL YACHT! You spent your time carrying me RYFUBA but now it is my turn to carry you!!!" '- RAISIN and his Royal Yacht the S.S. Napoleon yet RAISIN still has RYFUBA pulling the Yacht while swimming or on dry land.'' "What. Is. A Pokémon? Webster's Dictionary defines Pokémon as a franchise created by Game Freak, Pokémon the Company, and Nintendo for Pocket Monsters. But really. What. Is. A Pokémon? The Oxford Dictionary defines Pokémon... I'm getting an update, it turns out Pokémon is just a Cash Grab for children Goodbye!!" '- RYFUBA giving his speech about Pokémon at the Team Galactic Headquarters.'' "So many of my beloved subjects, DEAD at HIS feet! By HIS hands! And now he seeks to remake the world in HIS image? No. No, we cannot allow this madman to succeed. We cannot allow his crimes to go unanswered! We shall scale Mt. Coronet, carve a path most bloody through his army, and we shall end the reign of this false king, ONCE AND FOR ALL!!!"﻿ '- RAISIN after realizing he hasn't been the best father and saying he will stop Cyrus and Team Galactic since they are the reason his subjects, his lover, and adoptive son died.'' "HOP ABOARD MY BOAT! I SAY IT'S SUMMER!!! You know what I like to do in the Winter? Surf." '- RAISIN telling everyone to Surf even though it's Winter.'' "You took CLEO from me! I will avenge her, and everyone else who you killed! I will kill you once and for all!﻿" '- RAISIN to Jupiter and her Skunktank'' Skunktank: "Grrr... I HATE YOU!!!" RAISIN: "You hate the fact that you're powerless to stop me. That you're completely outmatched. Well, imagine feeling the way you do now all of the time like the friends you killed. Fool, how do you think my beloved CLEO felt when you cornered her in that building and she had no way out? Well, now it's your turn. I hope you enjoy it...﻿" '- RAISIN killing Skunktank and avenging his Fallen Court.'' Giratina: You dare to challenge me? I am the God of a realm that exists beyond eternity itself. RAISIN: I understand, I am an Emperor myself. But after I kill you I will confirm my status as God. "Is this all that a God has to offer? I'm somewhat disappointed, the loss of my subjects hurt more than this! To a God, an Emperor may not be much, but WHAT IS A GOD TO A NONBELIEVER?!" '- Emperor RAISIN confronting and one-shotting Giratina the False Death God.'' "Sacrifices are necessary RYFUBA" '- RAISIN justifying the deaths of BIBURIAL and SAWL.'' "Come, RYFUBA.. swim faster, this thing doesnt run on gas, you know" '- RAISIN telling RYFUBA to swim faster while pulling the Royal Yacht the S.S. NAPOLEON.'' "Show them you don't fear the past... 'cause you are the future..." '- RYFUBA's words of encouragement to RAISIN before defeating a GENGAR.'' Trivia *RYFUBA's name (aside from sounding like he is from a foreign region of many dialects) sounds very similar to the Mafuba technique from Dragon Ball, which involves the same actions he performs to capture other Pokémon in Pokéballs and shouting '''"RYFUBA!!!!" (it has also been pointed out by fans that his name could roughly translate to "Dragon Containment Wave"). *RYFUBA's Light-Blue hair and eyes are inspired by his mom Johanna's blue hair and eyes, as well as the color scheme of his Piplup partner RAISIN. **May 4th is RAISIN Day. May the Fourth be with you as Emperor RAISIN says (he has delivered the 100th Critical Hit after all while KIRIXA has delivered the 150th Critial Hit). Darth RYFUBA and his Wii Remote Light-Saber will smite thee. Also keep an eye out for Tie-Fighter FULTON. *The Four-Star Dragon Ball on RYFUBA's hat besides referencing Team Four Star also references his name since part of "RYFUBA" means "Dragon", additionally the Four-Star Ball represents him being from Generation 4 and being the 4th Pokemon NUZLOCKE male protagonist. *RYFUBA and LAKIGR are the only NUZLOCKE Protagonists that have the Four-Star Balls on their hats. **Additionally they are the only ones to start their Pokemon Journeys at 10 years of age. *RYFUBA is the third TFS NUZLOCKE protagonist to have been shown time-traveling with TANTOR being the first and Maqubi being the second (chronologically first). *In hindsight, RYFUBA's Starter (RAISIN) and LAKIGR's Starter (STRIKER) would fit each other perfectly. **RAISIN's pyromaniac, tyrannical, prideful, noble, and pompous character fits with the honorable, tactical, ruthless, sadistic, monster LAKIGR became. ***Similarly, STRIKER would bond with the more silent and laid-back RYFUBA who he himself has connections to dragons like STRIKER via his name/catching method ("RYFUBA!!!") which roughly translates to "Dragon Containment Wave". *Bird Keeper Alexandra was coming onto RYFUBA after he defeats her saying she is going to "peck" him for that. **Then the French/Borat talking Fantina came onto him as well however RYFUBA himself seems to like her, both of them being Contest Performers/Dancers is likely one reasons he does (aside from RYFUBA finding her French accent and Broken English to be enjoyable, entertaining, and capable of being understood), it does help that they both have a somewhat limited understanding of the new places they go to as well as being descendants of people from foreign lands. As for weird quirks, Fantina has a laugh akin to Freeza's Ojou-same laugh''"OH! HO! HO! HO!", and 'RYFUBA is also a Hair Fetishist...''' *RYFUBA secretly wanted two Roselias because they remind him of his favorite dance, the Salsa (plus he has a Hispanic heritage), since it's elegant, full of energy, and involved roses... he can't let Lord RAISIN know... or else he'll become his Courtroom Dancing Slave. *RYFUBA is similar to Larenti in that they both wear a blue/red/black/yellow color scheme, their Starters (RAISIN and Sito) are birds, they have similar personality traits like their fondness for their Nintendo Consoles (Wii and Wii U), Moomoo Milk, and they have butterfly Pokemon that eat/absorb others Pokemon (PICO and Tinkerbell) for their harvests. *He is similar to Maqubi in the way they both gained their names by each Grant, Lani, and Kirran choosing a syllable and combining them into a single word. **Both start out with Water-Type Starters (somewhat interested in Bands: RAISIN's Metal and SKIDDS' Rock) that initially attract Female Pokemon (however SKIDDS became a full-on Harem Leader whereas RAISIN realizing his Royal Destiny established his Regal Kingdom of servants/slaves). ***They also (to some degree in Maqubi's case) have connections to dragons via RYFUBA's name and Four-Star Ball hat/COTTON JIM's Dragon Dance. ****JORDAN's epic bout happened on episode 39 as did 4204206969's (except 4204206969 lived). *RYFUBA is the only NUZLOCKE Protagonist to ever thump. *RAISIN and Kilchan's Rapterance from Pokémon Uranium NUZLOCKE are the only starters whose names start with "R" while the rest start with "S". Category:Pokemon Category:Platinum Category:NUZLOCKE Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Team Four Star Category:Blue-Haired Characters Category:Weirdos Category:Pokemon Trainers Category:LAKIGR Family